Hibrido de 5 Especies
by ange.miriam
Summary: Twilight Vampire Academy despues de LUNA NUEVA después de que edward deja a bella en el medio del bosque yel principio de VASPIRE ACADEMY No todo es lo que parece.
1. Capítulo 1

Dos meses despues de que Edward me dejo me entere de que soy adoptada y que en realidad no soy humana sino parte Dhampir, parte moroi, parte humana, parte strigoi y parte frío fue concebida por una moroi que se convirtió en strigoi y un Dhampir que se convirtió en frío.

Me apunte al un gimnasio y fui a clases de lucha y me entrene como Dhampir y también empece a controlar la velocidad y fuerza.

Estudie todo lo que tiene que ver con mis especies y me entere de que los moroi Dhampirs y strigoi también son inmortales y que no creces más después de los veinte años sólo si eres puro de corazón.

Me entere de que tiene todos los poderes moroi (Agua, Fuego,Aire,Tierra y Espiritu), un escudo tanto mental como físico y el poder de absorber todos los poderes(Esponja como yo lo llamo) con los que se encuentra incluso cambia formas, hadas, sirenas... cambiarse a cualquier ser mítico.

Después de aprender todo en la biblioteca mítica en la que me entere que había libros sobre los fríos me escape de Forks hacia España y aprendí todos los idiomas incluso los idiomas antiguos y secretos inluso me hice uno propio que en vez de letras son números pero detrás de cada número hay una coma porque cada número es una letra.

Me encontre a Lissa en California y me hice amiga y contamos nuestras historias después de meses juntas nos hicimos inseparables nos veíamos como hermanas le dije sobre mis poderes y habilidades porque yo sabía que nunca me traicionaria.

Me cambie por el nombre que tenia antes de la adopción Rose marie Hataway y le dije a Lissa que a partir de ahora ella será su tutor ya que tiene experiencia cazando strigoi y quedan que pasan de país en país cada dos meses.

Entrene a Lissa para devolver a los strigoi a la vida con la estaca encantada, como luchar,correr y usar Espiritu.

Ahora después de 5 años de cambiar strigoi e huir estamos en Oregón después de que matamos a un Psi-hunter y dimos de vuelta a sus cachorros para que sean perros normales y se los dimos en casas que querían perros y que fueran puros de corazón.

Estaba soñando con Edward dejándome otra vez cuando la escena cambio estaba en un accidente de coche veo a mis padres y a mi hermano Andrea muertos y no puedo hacer nada. Me despierto rápido y voy a la habitación de Lissa la muevo para que se despierte.

-Lissa despierta es solo una pesadilla -se despierta y me mira con lágrimas en los ojos yo la abrazo para consolarla.

-Estaba soñando con el accidente de auto.

-Lo se lo vi -digo señalandome la cabeza ella me mira con cara de disculpa.

-Lo siento.

-Hey no pasa nada después de todo somos hermanas a mi no me importa que me lleves a tu cabeza además te lo agradezco estaba soñando también con lo que paso. - Le digo con una mueca me levanto y veo que tiene un póster de George Whasinton.

-¿Por qué tienes un póster de un ex-presidente Americano?-pregunto con una mueca.

-Me dijiste que me metiera en el papel de ciudadano de orégano -ella dijo cansada entonces lo supe no se había alimentado en mucho tiempo con la mudanza yo no me acorde.

-Es Oregón no orégano y ¿Cuánto hace que no te alimentas?-pregunto con una ceja levantada ella me miró con una mirada culpable.

-Lo siento no haberte lo dicho pero desde que matamos al Psi-hunter es que nos dimos prisa en mudarnos y se me olvido además tu tampoco has bebido tienes los ojos violetas en vez de azules verdosos con dorado así que ni me regañes.

\- Hay tiene razón se me olvido -hice apareces dos tazas llenas de sangre para mi sangre de león de montaña y para Lissa AB nuestros favoritos ella me sonrió y nos lo tomamos cuando terminamos lleve las tazas a la cocina y las limpie mire por la ventana y vi a un chico muy alto a una distancia para que no lo veamos pero el pueda vernos lo que no sabe es mi visión mejorada vi que habían más en la zona enseguida supe que eran tutores para llevar a Lissa de vuelta a la acdemia.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos meses despues de que Edward me dejo me entere de que soy adoptada y que en realidad no soy humana sino parte Dhampir, parte moroi, parte humana, parte strigoi y parte frío fue concebida por una moroi que se convirtió en strigoi y un Dhampir que se convirtió en frío.

Me apunte al un gimnasio y fui a clases de lucha y me entrene como Dhampir y también empece a controlar la velocidad y fuerza.

Estudie todo lo que tiene que ver con mis especies y me entere de que los moroi Dhampirs y strigoi también son inmortales y que no creces más después de los veinte años sólo si eres puro de corazón.

Me entere de que tiene todos los poderes moroi (Agua, Fuego,Aire,Tierra y Espiritu), un escudo tanto mental como físico y el poder de absorber todos los poderes(Esponja como yo lo llamo) con los que se encuentra incluso cambia formas, hadas, sirenas... cambiarse a cualquier ser mítico.

Después de aprender todo en la biblioteca mítica en la que me entere que había libros sobre los fríos me escape de Forks hacia España y aprendí todos los idiomas incluso los idiomas antiguos y secretos inluso me hice uno propio que en vez de letras son números pero detrás de cada número hay una coma porque cada número es una letra.

Me encontre a Lissa en California y me hice amiga y contamos nuestras historias después de meses juntas nos hicimos inseparables nos veíamos como hermanas le dije sobre mis poderes y habilidades porque yo sabía que nunca me traicionaria.

Me cambie por el nombre que tenia antes de la adopción Rose marie Hataway y le dije a Lissa que a partir de ahora ella será su tutor ya que tiene experiencia cazando strigoi y quedan que pasan de país en país cada dos meses.

Entrene a Lissa para devolver a los strigoi a la vida con la estaca encantada, como luchar,correr y usar Espiritu.

Ahora después de 5 años de cambiar strigoi e huir estamos en Oregón después de que matamos a un Psi-hunter y dimos de vuelta a sus cachorros para que sean perros normales y se los dimos en casas que querían perros y que fueran puros de corazón.

Estaba soñando con Edward dejándome otra vez cuando la escena cambio estaba en un accidente de coche veo a mis padres y a mi hermano Andrea muertos y no puedo hacer nada. Me despierto rápido y voy a la habitación de Lissa la muevo para que se despierte.

-Lissa despierta es solo una pesadilla -se despierta y me mira con lágrimas en los ojos yo la abrazo para consolarla.

-Estaba soñando con el accidente de auto.

-Lo se lo vi -digo señalandome la cabeza ella me mira con cara de disculpa.

-Lo siento.

-Hey no pasa nada después de todo somos hermanas a mi no me importa que me lleves a tu cabeza además te lo agradezco estaba soñando también con lo que paso. - Le digo con una mueca me levanto y veo que tiene un póster de George Whasinton.

-¿Por qué tienes un póster de un ex-presidente Americano?-pregunto con una mueca.

-Me dijiste que me metiera en el papel de ciudadano de orégano -ella dijo cansada entonces lo supe no se había alimentado en mucho tiempo con la mudanza yo no me acorde.

-Es Oregón no orégano y ¿Cuánto hace que no te alimentas?-pregunto con una ceja levantada ella me miró con una mirada culpable.

-Lo siento no haberte lo dicho pero desde que matamos al Psi-hunter es que nos dimos prisa en mudarnos y se me olvido además tu tampoco has bebido tienes los ojos violetas en vez de azules verdosos con dorado así que ni me regañes.

\- Hay tiene razón se me olvido -hice apareces dos tazas llenas de sangre para mi sangre de león de montaña y para Lissa AB nuestros favoritos ella me sonrió y nos lo tomamos cuando terminamos lleve las tazas a la cocina y las limpie mire por la ventana y vi a un chico muy alto a una distancia para que no lo veamos pero el pueda vernos lo que no sabe es mi visión mejorada vi que habían más en la zona enseguida supe que eran tutores para llevar a Lissa de vuelta a la acdemia.


End file.
